Rhaegar Targaryen
Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was the eldest son and heir to King Aerys II Targaryen, holding the title of Prince of Dragonstone. He was the older brother of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen and husband of Elia Martell, with whom he had two children: Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. Secretly, however, his marriage to Elia had been annulled and he remarried Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar's alleged "abduction" of Lyanna sparked off Robert's Rebellion, as Lyanna had already been betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Robert killed Rhaegar in personal combat at the climactic Battle of the Trident, and then deposed the Targaryen dynasty. Lyanna's brother Eddard Stark found her soon afterwards, however, dying from childbirth to Rhaegar's son and heir. To protect the child from Robert and others who sought the destruction of House Targaryen, Eddard passed him off as his bastard son that he fathered during the war: "Jon Snow"."The Winds of Winter""The Dragon and the Wolf" Biography Background Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was the eldest son and heir to the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen, by his sister-wife Queen Rhaella Targaryen. For three centuries, the Targaryens had continued to incestuously marry brother to sister "to keep the bloodline pure", in the tradition of their Valyrian ancestors. Over time, however, this massive inbreeding led to a strain of insanity appearing in the Targaryen bloodline - culminating in Rhaegar's father, Aerys II, who is best remembered as the Mad King. Aerys II's reign began with great promise, but as the years passed, he slid deeper and deeper into insanity and paranoia. The shift was gradual and he frequently recovered: by the time it became severe, Prince Rhaegar already showed such great promise as the future heir to the throne that most were willing to simply put up with Aerys's eccentricities, to wait out the remainder of his reign until Rhaegar succeeded him. Rhaegar was brave, kind, and wise and most looked forward to the golden era that would assuredly begin when he took the throne. Greatly troubled by Aerys II's growing insanity, Rhaegar was torn between whether to act against him or not, but could not bring himself to turn against his own father. Like the rest of the realm, Rhaegar hoped to simply wait out the rest of his father's reign, and that his bouts of insanity would remain manageable by his courtiers.Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Barristan Selmy's perspective, Rhaegar had good reason to think that the Small Council could keep the realm together despite his father's madness, as it was very capably led by Tywin Lannister, who served as Aerys's Hand of the King for nearly twenty years. Tywin was not only able to keep Aerys from tearing the realm apart, but managed royal affairs so well that he brought two decades of peace and plenty for Westeros, to the point that most people throughout the realm were unaware of the king's madness until the final years of his reign. hoped that she would one day marry the Crown Prince, Rhaegar, given that her father Tywin was Hand of the King to Rhaegar's father.]] .]] Because Aerys and his sister-wife had produced no daughters for Rhaegar to wed, he had to look outside the family for a bride. Many assumed that in reward for Tywin's long and distinguished service as Aerys's chief advisor, the bond between the Targaryens and Lannisters would eventually be solidified with a marriage-alliance between Prince Rhaegar and Tywin's daughter Cersei (particularly, Cersei herself, who for a time was quite infatuated with the Crown Prince)."The Wars to Come" Yet Aerys surprisingly spurned the match, saying that Tywin was still just a servant and shouldn't try to elevate his family above its station, as such a match was beneath Rhaegar. It was later believed that Aerys did this in a fit of paranoia that Tywin was trying to usurp him. Despite everything Tywin had done for him in two decades of loyal service, Aerys had grown resentful and fearful that many people throughout the realm whispered - accurately - that Tywin was the real power behind the throne by that point. Alienating his greatest ally Tywin, Aerys instead agreed to an arranged marriage between Rhaegar and Elia Martell of Dorne (who was a distant cousin of the royal line through intermarriage a century before). Rhaegar produced two young children with Elia Martell: first a daughter named Rhaenys, and then a son named Aegon.Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Oberyn Martell's perspective"Mad King Aerys (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Tywin Lannister's perspective"House Martell (Histories & Lore) to tears.]] , Rhaegar shockingly rode past his own wife Elia to present the victor's crown to Lyanna Stark instead.]] .]] and eldest brother came to King's Landing demanding her return, but were horrifically executed by Rhaegar's father, the Mad King.]] A few years later, the great Tourney of Harrenhal was held, where all the prominent lords of Westeros assembled. During the feast, Rhaegar played a song with his harp so beautiful and sorrowful that it moved even the wild she-wolf Lyanna Stark to tears. The exact events that happened in private are unknown, but the public events at the tourney's final joust are known to all: Rhaegar faced off against Ser Barristan Selmy in the final tilt, and won. Instead of then giving the victor's wreath to his own wife Elia Martell, however, the entire crowd of hundreds of people fell silent as he rode past her and gave it to Lyanna Stark, to name her as the tournament's Queen of Love and Beauty. This was doubly controversial, as Lyanna was herself already betrothed to marry Robert Baratheon. At the same tourney, King Aerys also announced that he was naming young Jaime Lannister to the Kingsguard - while he was a very skilled swordsman, Aerys really appointed him to the order to rob Tywin of his eldest son and heir (as Kingsguard foreswear all right to inheritance), and treat him as a glorified political hostage at the royal court, should Tywin ever turn against him. Tywin was infuriated, as he had been grooming Jaime for years to succeed him as ruler of House Lannister, and by law, Jaime's removal meant that the next in line to inherit Casterly Rock would be Tywin's hated dwarf son Tyrion. Tywin promptly resigned as Hand of the King, and withdrew from King's Landing back to Casterly Rock.Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Jaime Lannister's perspective About a year after the tourney, under as-yet unknown circumstances, Rhaegar allegedly abducted Lyanna."Robert's Rebellion#Oberyn Martell's perspective" Unknown to all, Lyanna had actually fallen in love with Rhaegar, and they ran off together to the Red Mountains of Dorne, and stayed a private castle retreat known as the Tower of Joy. Rhaegar clandestinely arranged for the High Septon to grant him an annulment from Elia Martell, then personally officiate his secret re-marriage to Lyanna."Eastwatch" Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon then rode to King's Landing to demand the return of his sister, but King Aerys imprisoned him. When their father Rickard went south to demand his son's release, he was imprisoned as well. The Mad King then brutally executed both of them by burning Lord Rickard alive with wildfire in front of the Iron Throne and baited Brandon into strangling himself to death in an effort to save his father. In response, Eddard Stark and Lyanna's betrothed Robert Baratheon, joined forces with several other houses to overthrow the Targaryen dynasty."The Sack of King's Landing (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Luwin" This war became known as Robert's Rebellion (or the "War of the Usurper" to Targaryen loyalists). To the confusion of many, Rhaegar's location remained unknown during most of the war, which lasted about a year: as Robert Baratheon's rebel army fought its way up from Storm's End through the Reach and the Riverlands, and then up to the Trident, Rhaegar was nowhere to be seen. For months, it seems he stayed in seclusion with Lyanna at the Tower of Joy in Dorne. During this early phase of the rebellion, Aerys II continued to think of Robert Baratheon as just an outlaw lord, but after he defeated all of the local royal armies thrown at him and crossed north of the Trident, Aerys finally realized that this was the worst revolt the Targaryens had faced in over a century. .]] that after they defeat the rebels, he will depose his own father for his crimes and insanity.]] Around the same time, Rhaegar suddenly returned to the royal court at King's Landing to lead the crown's armies. Both sides now mobilized the full might of their forces: Robert led his rebel army south (composed of Baratheon, Stark, Tully, and Arryn forces) while Rhaegar led the royal army north to meet him (composed of the Targaryen armies raised from the Crownlands, supplemented by another 10,000 from Dorne). Accompanying Rhaegar were two of the Kingsguard, Barristan Selmy and Lewyn Martell (uncle of Rhaegar's wife Elia). On the way, Rhaegar privately confided to Barristan that after they won, there would be "many changes" at the royal court upon his return - alluding that he intended to depose his father for his crimes and instability, and try to restore peace with the Great Houses of the realm."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Robert Baratheon's perspective"Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Barristan Selmy's perspectiveRobert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Oberyn Martell's perspective .]] Rhaegar and Robert's forces finally clashed at the climactic Battle of the Trident, at the crossing of the Kingsroad over the river (not far from the Inn at the Crossroads). Rhaegar's army was fresh and slightly larger, but Robert's was more battle-hardened, and they slowly gained ground. Rhaegar and Robert spotted each other across the battlefield and rode out to fight, resulting in an epic duel which raged for hours as the battle dragged on around them. Robert finally killed Rhaegar with a mighty blow from his war hammer, which caved in Rhaegar's breastplate. His armor had been studded with red rubies, which where sent flying through the ford in the river - which ever since became known as the "Ruby Ford". Their leader killed, the Targaryen army collapsed, and the rebels were victorious."Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros)#Viserys Targaryen's perspective"Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Barristan Selmy's perspective kills Rhaegar and Elia Martell's son Aegon, before raping and killing Elia.]] died giving birth to Rhaegar's younger sister Daenerys.]] With Rhaegar's death, the Targaryen cause was doomed: most of their supporters had been fighting for Rhaegar, not the Mad King, so after he died most either surrendered or switched sides (not to mention that the main Targaryen army had been destroyed at the Trident). The rebel army continued unopposed south to King's Landing - but Tywin Lannister's army arrived there first. Tywin had kept the Lannisters neutral throughout most of the war, and only made the calculated decision to side with the rebels after it became obvious they would win, to curry favor with Robert and his allies after the war ended. Tywin feigned that he had brought his army to help Aerys in his time of greatest need, but as soon as they were let inside the gates of King's Landing, the Lannister army promptly began to brutally sack the entire city. Rhaegar's father the Mad King was himself killed by his own Kingsguard, Tywin's son Jaime Lannister (to stop him from enacting the Wildfire plot to burn down the city). Meanwhile, Lannister soldiers gained entry into the Red Keep: Ser Gregor Clegane, known as "the Mountain that Rides", cornered Rhaegar's wife Elia and her two small children in the royal apartments. Gregor killed Rhaenys and baby Aegon while their mother Elia watched helplessly, then raped Elia, before killing her too.Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) - Oberyn Martell's perspective Shortly before the sack, Rhaegar's heavily pregnant mother Queen Rhaella had been sent to safety on Dragonstone island, along with his younger brother Viserys. Not long after they arrived, however, Rhaella died giving birth to Rhaegar's posthumous younger sister, Daenerys Targaryen. Viserys and his newborn sister then fled into exile in the Free Cities, across the Narrow Sea, before Robert's soldiers could arrive on the island."Winter is Coming" to defend Lyanna at the Tower of Joy.]] finds Lyanna dying from childbirth, to Rhaegar's lawful son and heir. To protect his nephew, Ned passes him off as his own bastard: "Jon Snow".]] Lyanna Stark did not survive much longer than Rhaegar: after arriving at King's Landing in the aftermath of the sack, her brother Eddard rode south with his companions searching for her, before finding her at the Tower of Joy in the western mountains of Dorne, protected by the last of the Targaryen Kingsguard, the legendary Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower, who had secretly been ordered by Rhaegar himself to keep her (and her unborn child) safe. Eddard and his companions fought them in an epic confrontation, at the end of which all were dead except for himself and the wounded Howland Reed."Oathbreaker" Eddard raced inside only to find that Lyanna was dying from childbirth, to Rhaegar's last child and heir. With her last breathes, she told Eddard of her secret marriage to Rhaegar, and that their son's name was was "Aegon Targaryen". Lyanna made Eddard promise to keep him safe, because if Robert ever found out that Rhaegar had a surviving heir, he would kill him - not least of which because, as Rhaegar's lawful son, he was the real legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, ahead of Rhaegar's younger siblings. Eddard departed with Rhaegar and Lyanna's newborn son and took him back to Winterfell, where he passed him off as his own bastard son fathered on campaign: "Jon Snow". Season 1 and Ned Stark speak about Rhaegar while visiting Lyanna's tomb at Winterfell.]] When King Robert Baratheon arrives at Winterfell, he immediately goes with Lord Eddard Stark to see Lyanna Stark's grave in the crypts beneath the castle. Robert tells Eddard that he kills Rhaegar every night in his dreams. Eddard tries to assure Robert that he already killed Rhaegar, but Robert laments that he could only kill him once. Looking nervous, Eddard tells Robert that the Targaryens are dead now, but Robert points out not all of them are - implying he will keep hunting down the younger Targaryen children until their family is totally eradicated. Robert also mentions Rhaegar when arguing with Ned over the morality of having Daenerys assassinated. When Ned decries that killing a pregnant young girl would be a dishonorable crime, Robert angrily retorts that after what her brother Rhaegar did to Ned's sister Lyanna, he of all people shouldn't be defending them."The Kingsroad" When Daenerys successfully consumes a stallion's heart and the Dosh khaleen declare her unborn son to be the Stallion Who Mounts the World, Daenerys confirms this, and declares that he will be named Rhaego in honor of her brother."A Golden Crown" shares his grief with "Jon Snow" about how his great-nephew Rhaegar was killed in the war.]] When Jon Snow hears about his "father" Eddard Stark's imprisonment, Maester Aemon reveals his Targaryen heritage to him and recounts the deaths of his great-nephew Rhaegar and his children, who unbeknownst to them both were Jon's true father and half-siblings."Baelor" When Bran Stark shows Osha the tombs under Winterfell, he gives a quick summary of the events leading to the civil war: how Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, who was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, and the Mad King then killed Lyanna's brother and father, triggering the war. Robert killed Rhaegar in battle, but Lyanna died anyway."Fire and Blood" Season 3 , the now-elderly Barristan Selmy recounts to Daenerys how he fought beside her brother Rhaegar at the Battle of the Trident.]] recounts to Tyrion Lannister how Rhaegar shamefully left Elia Martell, Oberyn's own sister, for Lyanna.]] When Daenerys Targaryen considers the possibility of buying Unsullied to employ as her army in her quest to win the Iron Throne, Ser Barristan Selmy pleads her not to do it. He recounts how, as a Kingsguard, he knew Rhaegar and fought beside him at the Battle of the Trident, and that day men fought and died for Rhaegar because they believed in him and loved him. Ser Jorah Mormont counters that Rhaegar fought bravely and honorably, but perished nonetheless. Daenerys asks Barristan if he knew Rhaegar well: he responds that he did, and Rhaegar was the finest man he ever knew - the last dragon. Daenerys is saddened, as Rhaegar died before she was born, and says she wishes she had known him - but he was not the last dragon (she is)."Walk of Punishment" Season 4 While conversing with Tyrion Lannister shortly after his arrival to King's Landing for the upcoming wedding of Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, Prince Oberyn Martell, Elia's younger brother, shows his ire toward Rhaegar for leaving his sister (after she bore his children) "for another woman" (Lyanna Stark)."Two Swords" Season 5 On her way to her father's funeral at the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei recalls when she was a young teenager before Robert's Rebellion, and visited a woods witch known as Maggy to predict her future. Young Cersei asks Maggy if she will marry the Prince as her father desired. Maggy answers that she will not, but she will marry the King. Around the same time, Daenerys visits her imprisoned dragons, calling Rhaegal, the second child she has named after her brother, by name. Barristan Selmy shares some of his memories of Rhaegar with his sister Daenerys in Meereen. She is pleasantly surprised to discover that Rhaegar was more than the great killer that Viserys made him out to be. Selmy tells her how Rhaegar used to disguise himself as a minstrel and play on the streets of King's Landing while Ser Barristan stood guard. Rhaegar made quite a tidy profit on these excursions, and although he once spent the money on getting himself and Selmy very, very drunk, he usually gave the money away to other minstrels or to orphanages. Barristan mentions that Rhaegar never liked killing but instead loved singing. Around the same time, Petyr Baelish recounts the events of the Tourney at Harrenhal to Sansa Stark while visiting Lyanna's tomb in the crypts below Winterfell. He was just a small boy in the entourage of the Tullys at the time, but he saw what the entire huge crowd did: after defeating Ser Barristan in the final tilt, Rhaegar rode past his wife Elia Martell and gave the victor's crown of flowers to Lyanna Stark, naming her the tournament's Queen of Love and Beauty. Baelish recalls how the entire crowd of hundreds of people fell silent at this shocking action. He then muses how Robert's Rebellion broke out because both Robert and Rhaegar wanted Lyanna, and wonders how many people died because Rhaegar chose Lyanna that day. Sansa then accuses that Rhaegar "chose" her aunt Lyanna, then kidnapped and raped her - to which Littlefinger silently gives a wry look, as if he doubts that, but doesn't explain further."Sons of the Harpy" Season 6 between his father and Rhaegar's last Kingsguard.]] Through a series of visions, Bran Stark, Lyanna's nephew, witnesses the showdown that took place at the Tower of Joy, and learns that his "half-brother", Jon Snow, is actually Rhaegar's son by Bran's aunt Lyanna, and that his father, Eddard, passed him off as his bastard son in order to protect him from Robert, who would have surely killed him if he ever found out."Oathbreaker" Before his death at the climax of the showdown, Ser Arthur told Eddard that Rhaegar had ordered them to remain at the Tower of Joy, but he did not specify why. Season 7 Daenerys tells Jon that both Viserion and Rhaegal were named for her deceased brothers, neither of them yet aware that Rhaegar was secretly Jon's biological father, or that this means Jon is really her nephew."The Queen's Justice" At The Citadel in Oldtown, Gilly is reading through the private diary of the High Septon during Robert's Rebellion, and points out to Samwell Tarly an entry saying that the High Septon clandestinely gave Rhaegar an annulment from Elia Martell, then married him to someone else in a secret ceremony in Dorne. At the time, Samwell doesn't know the significance of this discovery. Samwell and Gilly subsequently leave Oldtown, and later arrive in Winterfell. Sam meets with Bran Stark, who informs Sam that he has learned from his visions that Jon isn't really Eddard Stark's son, but the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Bran thinks his real name shouldn't even be "Snow" but "Sand", the special surname used for bastards born in Dorne. This makes Samwell, however, realize the significance of the High Septon's diary entry about Rhaegar's secret second marriage, and he asks the skeptical Bran if he can use his powers to check what really happened. Using his Greensight, Bran looks back through time again to see the secret wedding of Rhaegar and Lyanna in front of a Weirwood Heart tree. With joy in her eyes, Lyanna lovingly kisses Rhaegar. Stunned, Bran explains to Sam that Robert's Rebellion was built on a lie: Rhaegar didn't kidnap and rape Lyanna, she loved him. Their secret marriage also means that Jon Snow is in fact Rhaegar's lawful son, and the real rightful heir to the Iron Throne (ahead of Rhaegar's younger sister Daenerys). Bran then finally recalls Jon's birth name, whispered to Ned Stark with Lyanna's dying breath: "Aegon Targaryen" (apparently named after his half-brother, who died shortly before he was born). Personality Rhaegar was a wise, kind, and well-educated man, greatly loved in the Seven Kingdoms before his alleged abduction of Lyanna Stark. He was everything that could be hoped for in a future king, and very popular with lords and commoners alike - in contrast to his increasingly erratic father. Aerys's descent into insanity and paranoia greatly troubled Rhaegar, which led to him often brooding on his inner turmoils. Rhaegar's honor and intelligence made him very charismatic, earning him the honest support of his followers. Neither Rhaegar's allies nor his enemies could ever explain in later years why such a promising young prince would suddenly abduct Lyanna Stark, as it didn't seem in his character. Despite the superb skills he displayed while participating in the great Tourney at Harrenhal, Ser Barristan Selmy (whom Rhaegar had unhorsed in the final joust) described Rhaegar as a peaceful man who much preferred singing over fighting and killing. He was highly skilled at playing the harp as well, and would often go out into the streets of the capital city disguised as a common minstrel to play and sing for passers-by. Rhaegar's sorrow at the behavior of his father (and his treatment of Queen Rhaella) gave him compassion for the suffering of others. When he went out to sing in Flea Bottom, he would usually give away any money he had earned from it - sometimes to the next minstrel on the street, or to an orphanage (one time he used it to get very drunk with Barristan, though that might also be an example of him treating his friends well). After the Baratheons overthrew the Targaryens in Robert's Rebellion, history became biased in favor of the victors: Rhaegar became remembered as a villain second only to his insane father the Mad King, who brutally abducted and raped Lyanna Stark and left her for dead. Even the Martells, who weren't sure what happened with Lyanna and didn't specifically care, were still upset that in either scenario, Rhaegar abandoned Elia Martell for another woman (albeit theirs was an arranged marriage and not for love, this is actually the norm for nobles in Westeros). Had the Lannisters not butchered Elia Martell and her children by Rhaegar, the Martells might have kept that view, but the Lannisters' needless brutality drove a wedge between Dorne and the new Lannister-funded Baratheon regime in King's Landing. Targaryen loyalists, meanwhile - such as Rhaegar's own younger brother Viserys, in exile - developed their own skewed remembrance of events, that Rhaegar was the perfect Crown Prince, a tragic figure, and Robert was the villain of their story. Ultimately, Rhaegar still remains a controversial and perplexing figure - his star-crossed romance with Lyanna Stark inadvertently led to his insane father sparking a war with half of the Seven Kingdoms. Thousands died due to Rhaegar's actions (or inaction), ending in his death, the overthrow and exile of what was left of his family, and (indirectly) resulted in the murder of Elia and their two children together. What could possibly have motivated Rhaegar to not only elope with Lyanna, but fight a war to keep their marriage a secret, remains unknown. Rhaegar valued his forthcoming child with Lyanna so much that he even left champions of his Kingsguard behind in Dorne to defend her - living legends who could have tipped the balance if they had fought by his side at the Battle of the Trident. Relationships :See main article "Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark" ( '''R + L = J' )'' Appearances * Bran's flashback vision Quotes Image gallery Rhaegar and lyanna s7 finale 1.png Rhaegar and lyanna s7 finale 2.png Rhaegar and Lyanna kiss.jpg Rhaegar and lyanna s7 finale.png Rhaegar and Lyanna Fullbody 707.jpg Robert slays Rhaegar.jpg|Robert kills Rhaegar with his war hammer. HL5 RR Barristan Rhaegar dead.png|Rhaegar lies dead in the Ruby Ford, as the badly wounded Barristan Selmy looks on. Dead-Rhaegar.jpg|Rhaegar, dead in the ford of the Trident river. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rhaegar is depicted as a chivalrous, honorable, and just warrior - albeit one often distracted by other concerns, and apparently unable or unwilling to restrain the worst excesses of his father as he slipped into insanity. Rhaegar was well-loved by the commoners and many lords who knew him. Rhaegar had silver-gold hair and dark indigo eyes, and was considered to be tall and handsome. His younger brother Viserys Targaryen later grew to closely resemble him in his features, though he was a poor copy - shorter and more spindly than Rhaegar, with lilac eyes. Cersei Lannister, who was infatuated with him, remembers Rhaegar as the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Rhaegar was born at Summerhall, the same night as the mysterious Tragedy at Summerhall, a fire caused in unclear circumstances, which claimed the lives of old King Aegon V Targaryen, his loyal Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Duncan the Tall, and many others. The marriage of Rhaegar's parents was not a happy one, as it had been arranged by their own father Jaehaerys II (cut from the TV continuity). In Targaryen tradition, Aerys II married his own sister Rhaella, an incestuous match to "keep the bloodline pure". It was rumored that Jaehaerys II forced the match because he had heard a prophecy from a woods witch that the Prince That Was Promised would be born of their bloodline. Rhaegar was very bookish in his youth, so that people jested that Queen Rhaella must have swallowed some books and a candle while he was in her womb. As a boy, he was able to impress the maesters with his wit. He only became a warrior after reading something that changed his outlook, and from then on pursued his martial training with as much dedication as his studies. Years later, Viserys told Daenerys that Arthur Dayne was the only knight in the realm who was Rhaegar's peer; this turned out, however, to be another of Viserys's poorly informed exaggerations. Barristan Selmy later assured Daenerys, as gently as he could, that her eldest brother was a very highly skilled warrior, but he was not the invincible knight Viserys claimed he was. Rhaegar was nonetheless a very skilled knight, and was capable of unhorsing even Barristan himself in the joust. Still, Rhaegar's great love was always reading and music, preferring the harp to the lance, and he rarely participated in tournaments, because he never loved the song of swords the way that Robert or Jaime did. King Aerys's madness worsened with every passing year, compounded by the stress from a series of dead children with Queen Rhaella after Rhaegar but before Viserys: three miscarriages, two stillbirths, and three other infant sons who died in the cradle. Aerys also had many mistresses, and he lusted after Tywin's wife Joanna Lannister. Nonetheless, Aerys started hypocritically blaming his wife for their dead children, accusing that such weak pregnancies must have been fathered by some other, lesser man. In time Aerys became physically abusive to Rhaegar's mother, and from her screams it was an open secret in the Red Keep that he raped her on several occasions. All of this added to Rhaegar's grief and inner turmoil. Overall, Rhaegar is described as having a kind but melancholic personality, tormented by his father's growing insanity. Sorrow was never far behind him, and he frequently brooded alone on the grief in his heart. It is said that with his harp and singing, pouring out his internal anguish, he could bring entire rooms of people to tears - even the wild she-wolf Lyanna Stark. Apparently, Rhaegar read some prophecy in an arcane book about The Prince That Was Promised, who would save the world from the return of the White Walkers. For a time, it seems that Rhaegar thought he himself was the Prince, but later he apparently thought it would be his children: noting that "the dragon has three heads" (referring to the Targaryen sigil), he seems to have been convinced that the prophecy about "the" Prince actually referred to three people acting together: the Targaryens had first conquered and united Westeros when led by three dragon-riders: Aegon I and his two sister-wives, Rhaenys and Visenya. Rhaegar even named his first two children after the original trio of the Targaryen Conquest generation: first his daughter Rhaenys, then his son Aegon (though in the original trio, Visenya was actually the eldest, Rhaenys the youngest). Unfortunately, the health of Rhaegar's wife Elia Martell suffered greatly during her first two pregnancies, and the maesters warned that she would not survive an attempt to have a third child. This may have encouraged Rhaegar to try to fulfill the prophecy by having a third child with another woman. The rumors that Rhaegar had a homosexual affair with his closest friend Jon Connington have never been substantiated. Connington does seem to have been romantically infatuated with Rhaegar, but it unknown if Rhaegar ever returned his affections in a night of passion. Rhaegar's reasons for kidnapping Lyanna Stark remain a mystery to both his supporters and his detractors, but the entire realm knows that they first met at a great tourney at Harrenhal in the Year of the False Spring. A full year later, Rhaegar and two knights of the Kingsguard fell upon Lyanna in the Riverlands and took her to a secure location - eventually revealed to be a hidden redoubt in the Red Mountains of Dorne, the Tower of Joy. This set in motion the rapid chain of events that led to Robert's Rebellion. When Rhaegar returned to the capital to take command of the royal army and lead them into battle, Jaime Lannister - who had become quite appalled by the Mad King's actions - begged Rhaegar to take him along. Rhaegar refused but promised Jaime that "changes would be made" once the rebellion had been crushed, which he wished he had made sooner (perhaps Rhaegar meant to finally depose his lunatic father). Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon engaged in an epic duel at the Battle of the Trident, ending when Robert caved in Rhaegar's breastplate with his war hammer. Fan art of this event frequently forgets that both of them were mounted on horses, not on foot - at least at first, as it is also said that Rhaegar "sank to his knees" when he died. In the second novel, Daenerys has two magical visions of Rhaegar at the House of the Undying in Qarth, one of which is of his death: "Rubies flew like drops of blood from the chest of a dying prince, and he sank to his knees in the water and with his last breath murmured a woman’s name." - strongly implying that his dying word was "Lyanna". The surviving prisoners from the Targaryen side of the battle (among them Barristan Selmy) begged Robert to grant Rhaegar a proper funeral: Robert still hated Rhaegar with an all-consuming passion, but even he would not dishonor himself by refusing to grant such a basic request, and so Rhaegar's body was cremated (as per Targaryen custom, in the tradition of their Valyrian ancestors). Daenerys's second vision of Rhaegar in the House of the Undying was of a man resembling Viserys but taller than him, with dark indigo eyes, and a woman nursing a newborn babe in a great wooden bed. They were confirmed by George R.R. Martin to be Rhaegar, Elia, and their infant son Aegon (not Jon Snow). In the vision, Rhaegar holds baby Aegon and proclaims that he is the Prince That Was Promised, and "His is the song of ice and fire. There must be one more. The dragon has three heads." - so far, the only point in the entire novel series that its title "A Song of Ice and Fire" has been mentioned in the text.The Citadel: Prophecies - Westeros.org With Rhaegar's death, the Targaryen cause was lost, and the remaining great lords of the realm abandoned the Mad King. Tywin Lannister's army rushed to the capital city ahead of Robert's, entered the city under a flag of friendship, and then promptly turned on the defenders once inside the city gates, leading to the brutal Sack of King's Landing. In the books, Amory Lorch killed Rhaegar's daughter Rhaenys, while Gregor Clegane killed his infant son Aegon, and then raped and killed Aegon's mother Elia Martell. The TV series condensed this to simply say that Gregor killed both children. The current five novels have not yet explained exactly what happened at the Tower of Joy, when Eddard found his dying sister Lyanna - nor have they specifically revealed that he found Lyanna dying from childbirth, along with the infant Jon Snow (though the implication is very strong ever since the first novel). Lyanna's dying words were "Promise me, Ned" - words that continue to replay in his mind years afterwards, though exactly what he promised has never been revealed (i.e. just to keep her son safe, or to one day reveal his real identity, etc.). See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Rhaegar Targaryen es:Rhaegar Targaryen it:Rhaegar Targaryen pl:Rhaegar Targaryen ru:Рейгар Таргариен zh:雷加·坦格利安 Category:Princes Category:Valyrians Category:Deceased individuals Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Crownlanders